Generally, an electronic device comprises a device performing a particular function according to an equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are highly integrated and high-speed, high-volume wireless communication have become commonplace. Additionally, mobile communication terminals are recently being equipped with various functions in addition to phone calls.
For example, an electronic device comes with the integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function.
An electronic device may also have a connector that provides connection with a diversity of external electronic devices.
The connector of an electronic device connected with an external electronic device, if subject to an electric current while wet or moist, may leave a migration, deposit, or corrosion that is a cause of malfunction or damage to the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.